Checkmate
by rhapsodybree
Summary: It was something that no one spoke about, but everyone knew: Lucas Tobias Snape was not the biological child of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. This is how it all began. AU.
1. Chess

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

The Potters had come over for the evening. As young James Potter played upstairs with the three Snape girls, Ginny and Hermione chatted in the kitchen.

The remaining 'men' of the family had settled down in the lounge to prepare for their Wizard Chess battle. Harry Potter and Severus Snape may not like each other, but since the war, they both held a grudging respect for the other.

The Boy Who Had Won The War sat on the left, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward, eyes intent on the pieces lining up on the board before him. The Spy Who Changed History held the exact same posture opposite on the right. Physical differences aside, the only other difference between the players was the fact that Severus had a little body standing in the gap of his knees.

Delidyr Severus Snape – known as Del to his family – intently watched his father make his first move. His look never changed as his Uncle Harry responded. The four year old was enamoured with books and chess. His nose was perpetually in a book and he could watch a chess game for hours – magic or not.

When Severus and Harry entered Game 3 – the deciding match after a win each – their respective wives poked their heads into the lounge room. As a group of girls dashed between the two women, Hermione Snape spoke. 'Del, time for bed.'

Severus had been swiftly kissed and abandoned by his three daughters – one a spitting image of himself, but thankfully minus the nose, the other two spitting images of each other, apart from their hair colour – when his only son had turned his head up with a plea. 'No Dad!' he begged. 'I want to stay.'

Severus shifted his eyes toward Hermione who was standing in the doorway, Ginny having moved into the room to allow Harry to kiss their yawning son just like his adoptive cousins had. Raising an eyebrow, he posed a wordless question, nodding his head slightly in Del's direction.

His young wife sighed. 'Fine. You can stay until you fall asleep.' She raised her finger in warning. 'No later.'

Del bounced up and down in his victory, pushing off his father's knees in his excitement. He hit his father's chin as he turned to his mother. 'Thank you Mummy!'

'You'll have to be thankful for a lot more if you don't get back down here,' growled Severus, rubbing his chin.

Del looked up with an 'oops' and placed a kiss to his father's sore spot. 'All better now,' he said in a very Hermione-like tone. 'Now back to the game.'

Severus smirked as he made his move and they continued their game.

It was a long game. They'd just passed the time of both games put together when Del began to do his toilet dance, shifting from foot to foot, his hands clasped together, squeezing even as his eyes never left the board. 'Del, move it,' ordered Severus.

'But I'll miss the game,' protested Del.

'Well hurry up then,' responded Severus shortly, moving his knight three spaces forward and one to the right.

Del did a runner from between his father's legs, intent on the toilet. He spun on the spot when he reached the door, turning back with a worried look on his young face, looking so much like his mother. 'Dad – I'll be back.'

Severus just waved him on, his hand flapping to keep him moving. Looking up from the board, he saw his opponent struggling to contain his laughter. 'What are you laughing about Potter?' he sneered.

'Nothing,' answered Harry merrily. 'Just noticing the effect your children have on you.' He moved his last pawn to the left. 'And you on them.'

Severus raised his eyebrow, but declined from responding as he considered his move.

Del returned quickly, pushing back his father's knee to stand between them once again. Severus kept his eye on the board, but lifted his arm and drew his son close to him as Harry made his move.

Twenty minutes later the game was still going strong and sleep was beginning to creep upon young Snape. Harry watched in amusement as Del began to fall sideways onto his father's arm, only to shake himself awake and stand again.

After he fell onto Snape for the fourth time in five minutes, Severus wrapped his arm around Del and pulled him up onto his lap. 'Daddy, I'm ... I'm not sleepy,' protested Del with a yawn, even as he snuggled closer.

'Sure son,' said Severus as Del leaned back and rested his head against his father's shoulder, watching the game from his new perch. Within ten minutes the game was over – a win to Harry. Not that Del was awake to see it. He had his hand firmly fisted in his father's shirt as he slept, mouth dropping open.

Severus had a few choice words to say about his loss, but mindful of possible young ears, kept the worst of them to himself as he stood up from his chair, an arm holding Del in place.

Harry headed for the kitchen to find his wife and friend as Severus headed upstairs to put his son to bed. Undressing his barely conscious child and dressing him in his pyjamas, he slipped him under the covers before checking on his siblings.

All four Snapes out like a light, he headed downstairs to find Hermione and her pregnant friend finishing off their cups of tea, Potter absent from the room. When Harry returned with the sleeping James on his shoulder, it was only a matter of minutes before farewells were exchanged and the Potters left.

Watching them walk down the path, Severus stood behind his waving wife. Once their visitors were out of sight, Severus brushed Hermione's hair from her neck and kissed the exposed skin.

Hermione moaned as he continued. He turned her, pulling her flush against his body, the arousal of both evident. He pressed his lips to hers, deepening the kiss as he backed her up against the doorframe. 'Remind me again why we entertain the Potters?' he growled against her lips.

'You're just jealous that Harry beat you,' responded the breathless woman before him.

'I did not lose to The Boy That Lived Again and Again thank you very much,' Severus retorted. 'He caught me at a bad time.'

'Whatever you say dear,' said Hermione in a condescendingly as Severus dragged her into the house and shut the door. 'Do I sense impertinence wife?'

'From me? Oh why never husband,' Hermione innocently replied, batting her eyelashes. 'Why ever would you think so?'

'I think we'll take this discussion elsewhere,' suggested Severus. 'Perhaps where less thinking is required.'

Backing away from her husband's body, Hermione reached down and caressed her husband's apparent arousal as she passed him by, dashing for the stairs.

As Severus Snape followed his wife up the steps in a more dignified, but no less swift, manner they weren't to know that this scene of domestic bliss was soon to be shattered.

* * *

_Next Chapter: _Severus Snape receives news.


	2. It's time

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

_He walked down the street of Muggle London with Allinorah. Hermione was at home with Delidyr and the twins, the two latest arrivals just days old. He was dressed in dark jeans, a white undershirt covered by a dark long-sleeved thin jumper. His face showed no emotion. _

_Ali was chattering away like mad, her small hand firmly gripping his left. He listened, nodded and responded to her constant stream of thoughts and questions, but his eyes were surveying their surrounds. Something didn't feel right. _

_Pressing his right hand to the invisible long thin pocket in his jeans that held his wand, he knew that he was right to be wary when Lucius Malfoy suddenly appeared before him. Ali's spiel had been suddenly cut off as he'd pushed his daughter behind him. _

_Ali had looked up at him in confusion, but he had no time to explain. She had obviously spotted the man before them – and didn't like what she saw – as she retreated behind him, her arm wrapping around his leg from behind. _

_He'd placed a protective hand on her head as he faced his one time friend and mentor. 'Malfoy,' he said in a deceptively calm tone. _

'_Why Severus,' admonished Lucius Malfoy. 'Is that they way you introduce an old friend?' _

'_Old being the key word,' he'd responded icily, but the blonde haired man refused to be brushed aside, instead grasping another line of conversation with smooth ease. 'Not going to introduce me to your daughter?'_

_He'd refused to be baited, keeping calm even as he felt his eldest daughter's grip tighten on his leg. 'What do you want Malfoy?' _

'_I'm merely in the neighbourhood' – he'd snorted at that comment. Muggle London was as much Lucius' neighbourhood as the Sahara was a polar bear's – 'I'm not sure if you've heard yet, but we are expecting the arrival of Draco's heir any day now. I expect that you will be present with me to toast in the new arrival.' _

_He'd nodded stiffly, tradition ingrained within him. 'I will be there.'_

'_Make it a family affair,' Lucius had suggested. 'Bring the wife and kids.' _

'_I'm sure you'll understand when I say I'd rather not.' The prospect of his four young children stepping into Malfoy Manor had filled him with inexplicable terror. _

'_Have it your way.'_

_He hadn't cared if the conversation was over or not as he turned and lifted Ali up into his arms. 'Time to go.' His two year and a half year old gripped his jumper tightly, not saying a word. _

'_So soon?' Lucius had taunted. 'But we were getting along so well!' _

_He'd ignored the jibe and nodded his head formally in farewell. 'Malfoy.' _

_The eyes of both father and daughter had followed as the tall silver-streaked blonde-haired man had walked away from them and then suddenly disappeared from sight. 'That's a scary man Daddy,' a small voice had said. _

'_Allinorah, you must promise me that if you ever see him again, you will not go near him,' he'd warned. 'Run away and hide, or come and get me or your mother. Understand?' _

_He knew that his demanding and urgent tone might have scared his eldest child, but he had had to make sure that she understood the threat. She'd looked at him wide-eyed and promised. 'I understand Daddy. I promise.' _

I promise.

Severus Snape woke up suddenly. Flying up in bed, he breathed heavily, his pale chest slicked with sweat as he looked unseeingly into the night. Looking to his right, he saw Hermione sleeping soundly, one arm flung out toward him in slumber.

Pulling back the sheets, his eyes now adjusted to the gloom, Severus slipped from the bed. Pulling on a set of long pants, he pushed his long hair back from his face as he entered the hall and headed for the room.

A brief look confirmed that his four children were in bed as he walked down the hall. Speaking the password, he stepped into his study. Using wandless magic, he lit the candles as he eased into his chair. Why had he dreamed that memory tonight? It had happened more than two years ago and yet it had seemed as clear as day, each word clearly spoken and recalled.

Draconia Lucia and the Malfoy heir, Lucas Tobias, had arrived two days after the sudden meeting with Lucius in London. He had duly toasted to the new arrivals and prepared to leave as soon as possible.

He had not planned to play any role in their upbringing, but when Prudence Adassi – now Malfoy, having been the unfortunate Marriage Law match up for Malfoy Junior – had begged him to be Lucas' godfather, he had agreed.

Mother's instinct, he thought pulling open his desk drawer. Even then, young Mrs Malfoy had known that something was wrong.

Which now brought him to the letter before him.

A nondescript owl had interrupted their family dinner last night as he flew in a window that must have been left open somewhere – he suspected that Jordanna may have been the likely culprit – and dropped an envelope into Ali's bowl of stew.

Some vegetables had splattered at the drop, and the spoon had gone flying.

He'd rescued the letter as Hermione had caught the spoon suddenly flying in her direction. His youngest had patted the messenger now sitting on her bowl in front of her, as her twin eagerly dug into her own bowl, Kaylena no doubt looking to dispose of her broccoli via the owl as Delidyr pulled a book free of the chaos.

Dinner long forgotten, his four offspring had laughed as the owl hooted. Ignoring the bad manners of the messenger as his children laughed at their dinner distraction, he'd said a simple cleaning spell to save the envelope from becoming unreadable.

A quick look had shown that the envelope face was blank.

With the short attention span of children, their attention was now on him, Kaylee actually standing on her high chair, hands planted on the table as she leaned forward to read what was in his hands. She was disappointed when he'd slipped the envelope into his shirt pocket.

He'd shaken his head at Hermione's raised eyebrow and turned to assist with cleaning up the pig's trough that their dining room table now represented.

Picking up the envelope in two fingers, he rested it against his lips. Even before he had seen what words were printed on the small rectangle of parchment within, he'd known that it did not bode well. He could feel the freedom – and dare he say it, happiness – of the weekend ebbing away.

An actual look at the letter after his four children had been put to bed had only deepened the darkness. Even though it was not signed, he knew who and where it came from. Opening the note once again, he read the words with a sinking heart.

_It's time. _

* * *

_Next Chapter: _Hermione finds out.


	3. Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

Hermione stood at the kitchen sink.

Washing the dishes was something that could easily be achieved via magic, but she liked to do it manually. There was something about using her own hard labour to clean things, just like her parents had. It was also guaranteed her time that she had to herself – something that was rare to come by in a house of six.

The house was quiet as she scrubbed at one particular obstinate clump of food on a small plate. She was surprised that there was anything left to scrub at, the most mischievous Snape of them all having placed food everywhere but in her mouth, her twin only slightly better.

For all that she was enjoying the peace and quiet, it was a little strange that Severus wasn't here. Monday was a night that he was usually home – Tuesday was reserved for the detentions that he continued to hand out on a regular basis, Wednesday and Thursday for patrols and Friday depended, before he was home for the weekend.

He'd received a letter the night before, but amongst all the chaos the owl had provided, she hadn't had a chance to ask him about it. Other things had been on her mind when they went to bed together and the morning had been too chaotic for her to remember to ask.

All she knew is that he was out.

The absence of their father on a night that he was usually home had only been picked up on by one child: the twins were happy when their father was home and happy when he wasn't so didn't ask questions, Del had been engrossed in a book and so it was only Ali who had asked why Severus had failed to appear. 'Where's Daddy?'

'Out,' she'd responded vaguely as she pulled the sheets around her eldest child.

'Out where?' pushed Ali.

'I'm not sure sweetie,' she'd responded honestly, brushing Ali's hair back from her forehead. 'But Daddy will be back soon.'

'When?'

Wondering if she'd ever been this inquisitive, and deciding that she probably had been, she smiled at her daughter. 'Soon,' she repeated, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 'Good night.'

She'd managed to placate her questions with a promise that her Daddy would kiss her when she got home, but she couldn't fight the worry. Just where was Severus and what was he doing? It was not like him to keep things from her – much.

He'd left without a word.

She trusted him enough to know that he would return, but she had a sinking feeling that it was going to be something serious. Brushing a hair back from her face with her shoulder, she scrubbed at a particularly tough food stuff clinging to Kaylee's bowl.

She wasn't prepared when arms suddenly slid around her waist seconds later. The kids knew better than to bother her when she was doing the dishes and it took her a moment to realise that the arms belonged to her husband.

She hadn't heard him come in.

She attempted to shift to get a better look at him, but his grip was tight and she couldn't budge.

This worried her. Severus despised public displays of affection and even at home, he showed some restraint. It was only in the bedroom that the felt completely free. Giving him a moment to get himself together, she added three plates to the warm water to soak.

He finally spoke with a heavy sigh. 'I need to speak with you.'

Looking longingly at the remaining dishes, she sighed inwardly. Severus didn't give her time to deal with it as he snapped his fingers and they were done. Any other day she would have objected, but the seriousness visible on his face had her holding her tongue. Clearly the subject matter called for some magic to intervene on her prized me time.

His grip on her loosened and she turned in his arms.

'Where were you?' she asked, bracing herself on the sink behind her as Severus took a seat in front of her at the table.

'Malfoy Manor.'

'Malfoy Manor?' repeated Hermione, almost screeching. 'Are you out of your mind?' She began to pace. 'You promised me you wouldn't go back there.'

'Hermione...' said Severus, trying to interrupt, but the young woman ploughed on oblivious. 'You promised. It's too dangerous. I get that Lucas is your godson and all, but... especially after ... '

Severus hung his head as Hermione continued to ramble. Resting his heavy arms on his knees, he spoke softly. 'Lucas is a squib.'

It took Hermione a few moments to register that he had spoken, and then what he had said, but when she did, she sank into a chair like a sack of potatoes. Her voice was almost a whisper when she spoke in shock.

'They're going to kill him.'

It was no secret that the Malfoys valued their magical superiority. Each Malfoy child upon reaching their second birthday was expected to show signs of magical ability. Severus had never heard of an actual case in his lifetime, but knew that Malfoys without magic suddenly disappeared without a trace, never to be seen or heard from again.

And with Lucas' second birthday just days away, his godson faced a very uncertain future.

Noting his wife had ceased speaking, he spoke. 'It was Prudence who sent me that letter, asking me to come.' He took a deep breath as his eyes met those of his wife. 'Lucius and Draco were... out.'

The shock still hadn't left her as her husband abruptly rose from his chair and left the room. Still reeling from the news, she followed him wordlessly, her feet somehow making the steps forward as her mind processed the implications of what she had just been told.

She stood back as her husband grimly stepped into the twins' room. As always, they'd both ended up in the same bed and Severus pressed a kiss to one brown haired head and black haired head as he pulled the sheet up over them.

He checked in on Del next, slipping the book from the sheets before he moved over to Ali. He stood longest over their eldest daughter's bed, his hand brushing away a stray lock from her forehead, much like she had done earlier.

As he joined her in the doorway, she posed the question that was now forefront on her mind. 'What are we going to do?'

She saw him wince.

'The only thing we can.'

* * *

_Next Chapter: _The Snape family expands by one.


	4. A new addition

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch in her lounge room, her legs curled up to her left side as she leaned against the couch arm. Harry and the pregnant Ginny sat side by side on the other couch, whilst Ron was sprawled across the chair brought in from the kitchen.

Del was leaning back against his honorary uncle and aunt's couch, his nose deep in a book as his twin sisters approached their game of giants and goblins with gusto. James Potter happily took part in banging various figurines together as Kaylee and Tor talked strategy in their two year old speak.

Lucas had been playing with his adoptive sisters earlier, but upon the arrival of their guests had climbed up next to her. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

When Ali's best friend Genevieve had arrived yesterday for a sleepover, Lucas had clung to her legs and refused to let go. After Gen's mother had left, Lucas had relaxed, though the loud noise that Ali and Gen always generated when they got together had unsettled him for a while.

He'd been playing with the twins when the Potters and Ron had arrived earlier. Comfortable with children, he'd remained where he was until everyone had sat down. Surrounded by adults that he had never met before, he had quickly scurried over to her.

It certainly hadn't helped the situation when Ron had eyed their latest addition with a loud remark of 'Now _that _is some seriously blond hair.'

There was certainly no mistaking that Luca was a Malfoy, but thankfully he'd managed to retain a great number of the Adassi traits from his poor mother.

Her contact with her husband's godson had been limited at best, but one look at the little boy that had arrived a week ago in the dead of the night just short of his second birthday, his little arms wrapped firmly around Severus' neck, fear in his eyes, she'd been sold.

Her other four kids had also taken the arrival of Luca amazingly well.

Del had sombrely offered to eject his older sister from his room and suggest that maybe his arrival meant bunk beds for them both. Ali too had been delighted that the arrival of another boy meant that she could have her own room. The twins had run around their father holding the boy only six months younger than themselves, wanting to drag him off to play.

If there was any one who could bring Luca out of his shell, it was those two.

Running her hand over the soft hair of the little boy curled up to her side, she noticed him tense before he relaxed. It had taken Luca two days to accept her presence. His godfather he trusted explicitly, but he was terrified of other men, as they had learnt the hard way when out four days ago. It made her wonder what had instilled such a fear in him.

She knew that their adoption of Lucas was going to raise eyebrows, but she'd been thankful when her friends had supported her. Looking over to where Harry and Ginny sat, she smiled as brother and sister threw insults at each other across the room.

When Ron announced his intention to leave, Hermione prepared to stand up from the lounge to retrieve Ali and Gen from upstairs. She found such an intention foiled when little hands possessed her leg in a death grip. Looking down, she saw that her youngest was sound asleep and not letting go.

She tried to get up without dislodging Luc, but to no avail. She smiled when Harry offers to pick him up, but warned that he needed to be careful. Harry moved to touch Luca, but the toddler reacted, clutching at Hermione desperately as he whimpered. Harry backed off instantly in concern. 'Sheesh Hermione.'

Ron had risen to give it a try, but Luca had cried louder, and so instead, Harry headed upstairs to fetch the two girls for her.

After fifteen minutes of farewells, hugs, jokes and more hugs, Ron finally prepared to leave. Waving farewell from her trapped position, Hermione heard the front door open.

Four Snape kids and Gen detached themselves from the excitement at Uncle Ron's departure to plaster themselves on the new arrival.

Severus Snape soon had Kaylee and Tor firmly in one arm, Del over his shoulder and Ali and Gen clutching his legs as he looked coldly at all those present. 'Weasley,' he said, identifying the redhead.

'Snape,' responded Ron uneasily. 'I was just leaving.'

'By all means,' encouraged Snape blandly as he slid the kids to the ground. 'Don't let me keep you.'

As the kids ran back to giants and goblins, Snape took a step forward to where Harry held his young son, his wife standing next to him. 'Potter. Ginevra.' Harry inclined his head in kind, then released his struggling son to the floor once again to join in the games.

Moving on, Severus stepped around the game and reached the lounge where his wife and godson sat. Bending down, he placed a quick kiss to Hermione's lips, sincerely hoping that none of the visitors had seen his display of affection.

After a short whispered conversation, he placed his hands on Luca's back. The sleeping toddler tensed before relaxing, allowing his guardian to pick him up and settle him into the crook of his shoulder.

Ron had had every intention to be gone ten minutes past, but this little scene of intimacy had him entranced. Hermione had never looked at _him _that way, and seeing the child comfortable in his old Potion Professor's arms, he was awed and a little angered. How could Lucas not scream and shout with _that _man?

* * *

_Next Chapter:_ Exposure.


	5. Exposure

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

If anyone had had any doubt about the position of Lucas Snape in the Snape family, the events at Molly and Arthur's wedding celebrations made it very clear.

They'd barely stepped onto the ground when Severus and Hermione were suddenly children-free: seven year Ali ran to the left where a particularly large bunch of redheads could be found and six year old Del dashed to the right, whilst four and a half year olds Kaylee and Tor grabbed four year old Luc's hands and ran dead centre for the food.

Knowing that there were countless other kids, teenagers and adults around, Severus and Hermione happily watched their children disappear.

As the afternoon hours were whiled away with food, laughter and chatter, Luca found himself in a huddle with James Potter and other assorted Weasley cousins.

The shy, nervous Luca of two years earlier was anything but: he was still quiet and rarely sought the spotlight, but his stubborn streak was notorious. He laughed very little and raised his voice very little, but you could always tell where you stood with him. His glare rivalled that of his adoptive father's.

And so when the group of boys boasted their expertise at climbing to the very top of the big oak tree in the middle of the field, Luca Snape was not one to let it rest. He declared in an even voice that he would be back in a moment and took off with a steady gait.

His journey up the tree had the newly arrived boys ooh-ing and ahh-ing, impressed at his speed. Luca was confident – but not showing it – when he reached the top. Only then, he was not impressed to realise that his endeavour was foolhardy when his paralysing fear of heights struck: Luca Snape was stuck in the tree with no way to get down.

The taunts and calls from the young boys for the blonde haired child to climb down ended when Luca let out an almighty loud yell. 'Daddy!'

The noise silenced the crowd, and redheads scattered. A call of 'Daddy' from Luca could only mean one thing: Uncle Severus.

* * *

When Luca had yelled out 'Daddy' – and even with countless other fathers in attendance – Severus had known instantly it was one of his calling for help. He was out of his chair and racing for the source before Arthur Weasley could finish his cup of tea and enquire as to the reason.

As he stood at the bottom of the tree looking up into the leaves where his kid was firmly wrapped around the topmost branch, Luca was refusing to budge. Nothing he could say would convince Luca to let go of the wood and climb down.

One of the Weasley youngsters had dashed for the house the first instant he saw the tall man coming toward them. He figured if Aunty Hermione was out there, then maybe they might all have a chance of living with no detention for a lifetime when they got to Hogwarts. (Such a threat was Snape's favourite way of keeping his so-called unwanted nieces and nephews in line.)

Hermione arrived at the tree quickly and was greeted with the sight of her husband reaching for the bottom branch.

Severus climbed the tree with ease, reaching Luca quickly. Quietly speaking with him, he refused to think about the crowd gathering below. It was an effort to pry Luca's hands off the trunk and when he finally did manage, Luca turned and threw himself onto him.

There was a collective 'ooh!' from below as Severus pitched backward, only to grab at the tree trunk at the last minute and retain his balance. Taking a moment to hold still, Luca's limbs gripping him tightly, Severus then began to climb down.

There was an impromptu round of applause when they hit the ground. It silenced the minute identical faces flashed glares: one black haired framed face and the other, blonde. As silence reigned once again, all wondered what would happen next.

Many had expected a thunderous man to reach the ground, furious at almost falling, but instead there was actually concern on his face as his hands held his son to him firmly.

Ali, Del, Kaylee and Tor were bounding around their father and brother, wondering what the commotion was about. 'You okay sweetheart?' asked Hermione, concerned, placing a hand on Luca's back.

'Mummy!' cried the child, transferring himself to Hermione.

The mini-moment of madness over, the party regained its buoyant spirit as everyone moved away once again.

After he got over the original scare, and been coddled by his mother and under the watchful eye of his father just enough, Luca was actually quite proud of the fact that he'd climbed the tree the furthest of them all.

When James Potter had tried to reason that he hadn't actually won the bet because he never climbed back down, Luca looked down his nose at the red, floppy haired boy. 'Where was it said that one must climb down?'

The five year old raised his eyebrow in a very Severus Snape manner and turned on his heel. This wasn't the first Potter a Snape had left wordless behind him.

* * *

When the Snape Family departed much later that night, it was with five sleepy children. Kaylee was asleep on Hermione's shoulder – finally worn out from all the tricks she'd pulled that afternoon – whilst her twin defied even the concept of slumber. Tor had an ever watchful eye on all around as she held her mother's hand.

Severus carried the dozing Luca – exhausted from such a day – whilst his sleepy brother clutched his hand. Stopped as they inevitably were every two seconds for countless farewells on their way out the door – Del wrapped his arm around his father's leg and took the opportunity for a snooze.

Ali was still somehow a bundle of energy prancing about, running on the fumes of candy that the thoughtful Uncle Fred and Uncle George had been so thoughtful in supplying.

By the time they got home it was a different story.

Severus strained under the weight of his two sons, Tor's hand dragging down his back pocket as she trailed after. 'This would be so much easier if we only had two,' he grumbled.

'Could you imagine?' laughed Hermione as she guided the dead on her feet Ali up the stairs, Kaylee a dead weight in her own arms. She almost crushed Tor when she struggled to avoid bumping into her husband when he stopped suddenly on the stairs.

He turned and answered her question clearly. 'No.'

* * *

_Coming up – the last chapter:_ Revelations of First Year.


	6. First Year

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

When Allinorah Snape was sorted into Gryffindor in her first year, it was no surprise. When Delidyr Snape was sorted into Ravenclaw the year after, it wasn't much of a shock either. Anyone who had guessed otherwise was quite frankly completely and utterly deprived of any and all brain cells.

But as the bright-eyed students awaited their letters for Hogwarts to enter this year, the tongue-wagglers were faced with a dilemma about their favourite family to gossip about (not to their face of course, God forbid).

Fiery Kaylena Snape was a shoo-in for Slytherin. Jordanna Snape was most likely going to join her twin sister there, although there were small odds that she might join her older brother in Ravenclaw. (The Snape twins had created a name for themselves – Tor as the brains and Kaylee as the brawns – and several teachers were already thinking up new locks and protection for their equipment and materials.)

The potential female equivalent of the Weasley twins aside, it was Lucas Snape who most people were having a difficult time in deciding as to the appropriate house: he didn't seek the spotlight, but he had courage. He had intelligence, and could be cunning. In short, he could possibly fit in any house.

It was a well-known fact that the youngest Snape child was not the biological child of Severus and Hermione Snape. The fact that he was only six months younger than his twin sisters was a giveaway. That, and his blonde hair – still as blonde as ever. The reasons for his adoption were widely speculated and gossiped about: they ranged from Hermione having the love child of Malfoy (either senior or junior) to Snape impregnating some blonde bimbo and kidnapping the child to be raised with his four other unfortunate offspring.

It wasn't that attempts hadn't been made before to discover the parentage of young Lucas, it was just that every time someone went off looking for answers, they came back with a head full of questions on an entirely different subject matter, no recollection whatsoever of why they had left in the first place.

Lucas Snape was protected by strong magic.

There was a vague remembrance in some minds that the Malfoy family had had twins eleven years ago, but any further push into this repressed memory always resulted in a deflection to other thoughts. And thus the newspaper announcement of two babies – one girl and one boy – dated 22 June 2007 faded from memory.

No sane person dared asked the Malfoys outright as to Lucas Snape's paternity, but there were still those less sane that tried. The most famous one of them all was just months before: a young man on the eve of his twenty first birthday was dared by his fellow cocky young males to approach the Malfoys and ask them flat out if the fifth Snape had wandered away from their flock and gotten lost.

Max Meredith was never heard from again.

The Malfoys never acknowledged Lucas Snape, and there was much discussion about if there was any male Malfoy heir at all to speak off before finally – four years earlier – a rather public announcement had declared that two year old Salazar Lucius Draco Malfoy was the Malfoy heir, and for the first time, the magical world was graced with an image of a little boy who looked every inch his father and grandfather. (It was also a surprise to discover that the Prudence Malfoy had given birth to three girls in between.)

Likewise, the Snapes refused to acknowledge, deny or otherwise comment on the parentage of their fifth child: he was their son, their brother and that was all there was to it. Whilst anyone that dared to mention the lack of biological relationship between father and son to the fearsome Severus Snape did not disappear, never to be heard from again, they did walk uncomfortably for several days.

Back to the matter at hand, the unofficial betting on Lucas Snape's house at Hogwarts was doing steady business. There was an interesting predilection for Hufflepuff, though money was coming in steadily for the other three houses as well. Amidst all the flurry, one person silently entered and placed a bet on the outrageous odds that Lucas Snape would not attend Hogwarts at all.

This person instantly made their money back several times over when, minutes after the Hogwarts Express left platform 9 ¾ with only four Snape children onboard, Severus, Hermione and Lucas Snape stood before Croydon's School for Boys. (Croydon's School for Boys had been the boarding school Ali's best friend Genevieve's stepfather had attended. A Muggle married to a witch, Ethan Aratrass had nothing but good things to share about the school, and after much discussion – away from prying eyes, ears and other magical objects – Lucas had been enrolled.)

No one dared make it the headline of the _Daily Prophet _the following day, but it circulated just as fast throughout the magical world. 'Did you ever?' 'Why I never!' 'Well, strike me down!' 'That's a shock innit?' There were a few people who nodded their heads knowingly and declared that they of this since forever, but for the majority of people, the fact that Lucas Snape was a squib was the equivalent to when they had discovered that You Know Who had returned: it was truly shocking, and almost unbelievable.

With the benefit of a murky crystal clear hindsight, and suspicions aroused anew, it was noted that the Snapes and Malfoys were never seen in public together, and had not done so for a very long time. 'Nine years!' the busybodies all now declared in their all-knowing tones and their all-knowing nods. After all, why else wouldn't the families of two ex-Death Eaters – one a spy and the other lucky enough (and rich enough) to get off scot-free after the war – mix together? 'What a happy occasion _that _would be,' one naysayer had sniggered as another slapped her knee. 'Lucas Snape is a squib Malfoy. _That's _why.'

To those who had had suspicions ever since the sudden arrival of a little blonde haired boy into the Snape family, and by extension their lives, nine years earlier, the full implications of what Hermione and Severus had done by taking in Lucas Tobias Malfoy was silently acknowledged and applauded.

* * *

_Finito._


End file.
